<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leashed by the Alpha by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093246">Leashed by the Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominance, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga is sick of Inuyasha’s arrogance, he notices the rosary power over him and he starts looking for an answer. After doing some digging he finds a loop hole in the beads, where the blood of an alpha can change the master of the beads. Kouga smirked, he was an alpha, so it was time to put the puppy in his place. Prompt from GuyThreepwood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leashed by the Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leashed by the Alpha</p><p>Kouga is sick of Inuyasha’s arrogance, he notices the rosary power over him and he starts looking for an answer. After doing some digging he finds a loophole in the beads, where the blood of an alpha can change the master of the beads. Kouga smirked, he was an alpha, so it was time to put the puppy in his place.</p><p>Chapter 1 It Begins</p><p>Kouga was annoyed, the hanyo Inuyasha had once again gotten in his way and even tried to kill him. ‘He thinks he’s so hot with his fancy sword.’ Kouga smelled the danger of the blade, and it was giving the hanyo a swelled ego. He was getting too cocky for the wolf’s liking.</p><p>Inuyasha would never be able to kill him, Kagome saw him as an ally and friend. So when he went too far Kagome said. “Sit!” Down he went, kissing the ground as Kouga was able to take his leave.</p><p>‘If I had power over the rosary, that dog boy could never act high and mighty to me again!’ He growled.</p><p>!</p><p>He smirked. That was it, he just had to gain power over the rosary. Then he could put Inuyasha in his place. The dog boy has been acting too high and mighty for too long. Kouga wanted to give the hanyo a true taste of humiliation so he could never bear his fangs at the wolf again. He had his men scouring the records for the spell that had created the rosary.</p><p>The spell seemed designed specifically for canine demons, so he figured the wolf demon records would have some form of warning about it. “Kouga-sama, I think we found something!” One of his wolf demons came in with a scroll.</p><p>“Oh? Ohh...Iiiiiinteresting!” He practically purred on the word interesting. He gripped the scroll in his hands. Kouga began to laugh. “Of course, so that’s how it is. I don’t know how this came to be, but I can work with this.”</p><p>Kouga tracked down the group down. Though when he arrived it seemed Inuyasha was alone. “Hey mutt, where is Kagome?”</p><p>“She took the runt, the monk, and the slayer to her village to try and fix up the place.” He said. “So beat it, Kagome isn’t around to save your ass!”</p><p>‘Oh, I don’t need her to save me, as you’re about to find out.’ Kouga chuckled.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he growled.</p><p>“Nothing,” He approached Inuyasha, giving off a strange scent the hanyo couldn’t identify. “Just admiring your jewelry.” He grabbed Inuyasha by the rosary. “This is what Kagome uses to make you heel.”</p><p>Inuyasha growled at him. As he glared Kouga in the eye he missed Kouga cut his hand on one of the fangs in the rosary. The blood ran down, and the rosary pulsed. Inuyasha jumped back. “What the hell did you just do?”</p><p>Kouga smirked and licked his hand clean. His demon healing making the small scratch sizzle and fade. “You are dead wolf!” He drew his sword.</p><p>“I don’t think so, Sit Boy!” Wham!</p><p>“What the hell?!” Inuyasha gasped. His rosary had hauled him down just like when Kagome used the word of binding. He couldn’t move. Kouga chuckled. “What have you done?”</p><p>“Guess what I found out.” He walked over to Inuyasha. “These beads of subjugation, did you ever wonder who made the spell?”</p><p>“Kaede, or maybe Kikyo...fuck I don’t know!” He growled. His struggles to get up were proving futile.</p><p>“Nope, it was a spell taken from a wolf demon shaman. Our people used it on wild and uncontrollable wolf demons that wouldn’t follow the pack in the olden days. It's possible a shaman traded the spell to a Miko or monk or something. To think you’ve been bound by wolf magic all this time.”</p><p>“No…” He refused to believe that. “I’ll kill you, you…”</p><p>“Sit boy!” Wham!</p><p>Kouga brought his foot down on Inuyasha’s head. “This is where you belong under my foot!” Inuyasha growled. This humiliation, this lack of control, it was different than when Kagome sat him.</p><p>“How did you do this?”</p><p>“You see, Kagome didn’t complete the spell. I found a loophole in the spell, my alpha blood transfers ownership from Kagome to me!”</p><p>The hanyo growled. “This can’t be happening!”</p><p>“It’s happening, your ass belongs to me!”</p><p>“Like hell it does!”</p><p>“Sit boy!” Wham! Inuyasha yelped.</p><p>He ground his fit against Inuyasha’s head. “Man I love this, you under my foot!”</p><p>“Kouga I swear...I’m gonna…”</p><p>“Inuyasha Sit!” Wham! Inuyasha cried. The beads were so strong, he felt tremors racing through his entire body. “Feels different huh? That’s my demon power puppy!”</p><p>“Grr, I’m not a puppy you smelly wolf, and get your feet off me!” Kouga smirked.</p><p>“Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!” The beads pulsed and wracked Inuyasha’s body with intense waves of energy. The ground cracked beneath him. Inuyasha panted, his body trembling, from the punishment.</p><p>“You are a bad boy Inuyasha, I’m gonna teach you some manners!”</p><p>“You fuck…”</p><p>“Sit!” He was cut off as the beads pulsed and wham, his body was rocked by demonic power. “Watch that mouth puppy!”</p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do you shitty wolf!”</p><p>“Sit!”</p><p>“Gah!” Inuyasha’s eyes bulge.</p><p>“Now say you’re sorry!” Kouga crossed his arms and ground his foot on Inuyasha’s head.</p><p>“I...I...I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know, you don’t seem very sorry.” He stroked his chin in thought. “I know, why don’t you apologize with your mouth!”</p><p>“What?!” Inuyasha gasped. “You can’t be serious you stupid wolf!”</p><p>“Sit!” Wham</p><p>“You just don’t learn, I was right you need to prove yourself!” He undid the bindings on his feet. “Kiss your alpha’s feet!”</p><p>“You are not my alpha you…” A barrage of sits rained down on him and Inuyasha was now forming a crater.</p><p>“I am now. You are gonna learn because guess what puppy. I can do this all day.” He sits on Inuyasha’s back and proceeds to chant Sit like it was a mantra.</p><p>“Okay! Okay…” Inuyasha gasped. “Please...Please I give!” His head was spinning, and his arms and legs were numb.</p><p>“Be a good boy, and beg for it.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Beg for the opportunity.”</p><p>“Please Kouga…”</p><p>“Sit!” Wham! “Say it right.”</p><p>“Please alpha let me apologize. It would be an honor to kiss your feet!” Kouga stood up and walked back around to Inuyasha’s head. He brought his foot down for him.</p><p>“Kiss your alpha’s feet, like a good puppy!” He said with a smirk.</p><p>Inuyasha choked down his pride, using what little strength he had left, he leaned forward and kissed the top of Kouga’s right foot. The hanyo’s strong sense of smell was making his head spin. Getting his nose near the wolf’s feet, was like getting near the sea and expecting not to get wet.</p><p>The smell was powerful and was triggering his dog demon instincts. He tried to give some quick pecks and get away as quickly as possible. “Ah ah, kiss each toe.”</p><p>“You gotta be kidding?” Kouga pulled his foot back.</p><p>“Sit!” Wham!</p><p>‘Damn it!’ Inuyasha groaned.</p><p>“You are apologizing puppy, now be a good boy and obey your alpha.” His foot was back, and Inuyasha kissed each toe. Once he was finished with the right he was given the left.</p><p>He was trying not to breathe through his nose and take any more of Kouga’s musk. His inner demon was becoming strange. He wanted to hate the wolf demon for humiliating him like this, not enjoy it!</p><p>“Good good, that’s a good boy!” He reached down and ruffled Inuyasha’s hair. The hanyo fought back a growl. “Thank your alpha for the lesson!”</p><p>“Thank you alpha…”</p><p>“Now Roll Over!”</p><p>“What?!” His beads reacted and Inuyasha’s body was flipped over. “How did you…?”</p><p>“I told you this spell originally belonged to the wolf clan, there are more commands to deal with rambunctious canines.” He brought his foot to Inuyasha’s face. “Now lick it!”</p><p>The Hanyo blushed. “You’ve gotta be kidding.”</p><p>“Sit!” The beads glowed and wham! Inuyasha was dragged down back first.</p><p>“Gah! Okay okay!”</p><p>“Beg for it puppy.”</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>“Sit!” Wham!</p><p>“Gah!” He growled. “Fine, please alpha may I like your feet.”</p><p>“You may.” He pinched Inuyasha’s nose with his toes.</p><p>He closed his eyes and hesitantly licked the sole. He didn’t know what he was expecting but… ‘Hey, his feet don’t taste bad…’ he kept licking, dragging his tongue along his sole.</p><p>He licked his heel, along the ridge, to his pads. His defensive features softened and he continued to lick and lick. His eyes parted open as he licked between his toes. Kouga switched feet, and Inuyasha went to town, unaware of the effect that this was having on him.</p><p>Kouga knew, he could smell it, he could see the little bulge in Inuyasha’s pants. It would be so easy to step on the bulge and make the hanyo cum. He could grind his heel and make the dog boy beg for more. He’d make the hanyo writhe in pleasure and cum between his toes and make a mess, and then beg to clean it up, but not yet. He hasn’t earned that yet. He could see it when he closed his eyes, his demon instincts were taking over.</p><p>The human brain didn’t know what to do, but the demon instinct did. He licked his foot, putting that tongue and mouth to better use. Kouga switched feet and Inuyasha worshiped his soles.</p><p>This was just a taste, once he finished he pulled his foot away. Inuyasha’s eyes shot open and he whined at the loss. “What did you want more?” Inuyasha blushed.</p><p>“N-No!”</p><p>Kouga chuckled. “Get undressed you are coming with me.”</p><p>“Like hell I am!” He tried to get up but…</p><p>“Sit!” Wham!</p><p>Kouga grabbed him by his long hair. “You have a lot to learn puppy. Wolves earn their pelts, and if you want clothes you gotta earn it.”</p><p>“But I’m not…”</p><p>“Sit!” He was cut off, eating dirt.</p><p>“You are now, you belong to me puppy. You are gonna learn respect, and maybe if you are a good boy I’ll take this off you.” He grabbed Inuyasha by his rosary. His eyes widened.</p><p>‘If I just do what this dumb wolf says for a bit, I’ll get these damn beads off me forever?!’ Kouga could see the joy in his eyes and fought back a chuckle.</p><p>He may take those beads off one day when he no longer needed them and the puppy was fully his. He watched Inuyasha strip, admiring the body that would be serving him. He could feel his loins heating up as the dog boy stood naked.</p><p>Inuyasha was blushing, his hands trying to hide his erection. ‘When did I get hard? Why am I hard?’</p><p>Kouga turned around. “Follow me puppy!” He left with Inuyasha in tow. They had a long walk back to the den, and Inuyasha would be taking that walk wearing nothing but the rosary that got him into this mess.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>